Confessions
by BubblyScarlet
Summary: *DISCONTINUED*As the fellow Hogwarts students grow older, they experience certain... feelings for one another. It must be those crazy hormones. Main Pairing: Harry/Draco. Warning: Angst at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Fanfic

It was just another regular day at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was getting ready for his potions class with Professor Snape when he heard a knock on the door.

Harry's P.O.V.

I had just finished fixing my robe when I heard a knock on the door. "Harry, it's me, Ron. Could I come in?" Ron asked. "Yeah, sure. Hold on a second." I replied. I made sure that I didn't forget anything as I opened the door to the bathroom. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked him. Ron looked up a bit sheepishly, and asked "Well, um, Harry…" he started. He hesitated for a second, and then continued. "Well, you know how I've kind of liked… Hermione, for a while now, and I was wondering… Do you think I should ask her out?" he asked. To his surprise, I laughed. "Of course, Ron! Go for it! I'm sure she'll say yes." I said, with complete confidence. Ron grinned and said, "Thanks Harry! I'll ask her after class ends!" Ron grabbed his books and giddily left the room. I smiled, not realizing what would happen next.

*After classes end*

"Harry!" I heard Hermione shout. I turned around, and to my surprise I saw Hermione running straight towards me. "Hermione? What happened?" I asked. She glared at me and said "What the bloody hell were you thinking? Telling Ron that I liked him? Are you mad?" I was confused. "But I thought that you said… Last month you said…" I mumbled. "That was last month, Harry." Hermione sighed. "I admit, I should have told you…" Hermione shifted her feet and glanced sideways. "What is it, Hermione?" I asked. "The thing is, Harry, I have a boyfriend." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap

"Harry!" I heard Hermione shout. I turned around, and to my surprise I saw Hermione running straight towards me. "What the bloody hell were you thinking? Telling Ron that I liked him? Are you mad?" She yelled. "But I thought that you said…" I mumbled. "I should have told you… Harry, I have a boyfriend."

Harry's P.O.V.

"You have a boyfriend?! And you didn't tell me?! Hermione!" I said. Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "It was none of your concern." "And when Ginny and I got together it was all _your_ business?" I retorted. "Harry, that was different. Everyone expected it." She replied. "Well, they certainly didn't expect a breakup." I said under my breath. It was true, though. Ginny and I had broken up because things weren't working out so well. We had had a fight and everything went downhill from there. You wouldn't believe who came to comfort me. "Potter!" I heard a voice shout. "Dra- I mean, er… Malfoy. What are you doing here?" I asked as he sped up his pace. He was carrying a bag filled with papers and books from potions class. "You left this in the great hall. It's like you _want_ Professor Snape to hate you." I grabbed the bag from him and mumbled a quick thanks before he walked off. I turned around to see a smirk on Hermione's face. "What?" I asked. "Since when did _Draco Malfoy_ care what happened to _you_?" She asked. "None of your business," I muttered, continuing, "Anyway, who are you dating?" "None of your business," she mocked. "Kidding, just kidding," she said when she saw my annoyed glare. "Okay… It's Viktor." "Viktor Krum? The guy who was in the Triwizard tournament with me?" I asked. "Yes, Harry, that's him." She replied. "But…" I started as Hermione shushed me, pointing to something behind me. Or rather, someone. "Harry, Harry I really need to talk to you!" Ron called, not seeing Hermione behind me. I motioned for her to leave as Ron approached. "Mate, can we talk?" Ron asked. "Yeah, what about?" I said, putting on a casual expression. "Let's go to our dorm." He said. I nodded as I followed him down the hallway.

When we approached the dorm, Ron quickly led me in and pushed me onto the bed. "What the hell, Ron?" I spluttered, really annoyed. "Harry, you told me Hermione liked me!" Ron yelled. "I uh…" I didn't really know where to go with this. "Uh… what?" I said, trying to feign innocence. "Harry, stop it. I know you know." Ron said. "You know I know what?" I asked, trying to confuse him. "What? I said I know you know that I know, oh Harry, I don't have time for this!" He said. Ron punched his pillow in anger. "Really, Harry? I can't – believe – you – got – my – hopes – up- for nothing!" He shouted, giving his pillow a final punch. At least it wasn't me, I thought, although maybe Ron was pretending it was… "Ron, calm down. It isn't all that bad! There are plenty of other fish in the sea!" I tried. "Hermione's the only fish I want!" Ron muttered. I chuckled, "That actually sounded really weird, if you think about it." "Shut up, Harry." Ron said, laughing lightly. The mood seemed to lift a little. "Don't worry mate, some day you'll find a girl that likes you." I said. "Thanks, Harry. Sorry about yelling at you." Ron said. "It's alright. Now go to bed, you look terrible." I said, turning off the lights. I got into my own bed after changing into my nightwear. Wow, what an odd day, I thought as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's P.O.V.

In the morning when I woke up, Ron was already gone. I checked the clock to make sure I wasn't late for my classes. "What? Only 5:00 in the morning?" I mumbled a little sleepily. Then where was Ron? He surely wouldn't have gotten up at this time. I knew how much he loved his sleep. I got up and decided to look around, starting with the common room. Surprisingly, Ron wasn't there. As I wandered the halls of the school, I ran into a certain Slytherin. "Draco? What are you doing up?" I asked a little startled. "I could ask the same of you, Potter. Why are you out roaming the halls?" Draco asked me, raising an eyebrow. "I'm looking for Ron. Have you seen him?" I asked. "Ron? Why would he be up right now?" Draco asked. "I don't know, that's why I'm looking for him. So why are _you_ up?" I asked, putting emphasis on the 'you'. "It doesn't matter anyway; I was just going back to bed. I suggest you do the same, Potter." Draco said before leaving me alone in the halls. Maybe I should go back to bed, I thought. Ron's probably just… doing something. I guess. I sighed tiredly and went back up to my dorm room. I was just about to plop onto my bed when I saw Ron. He looked extremely tired and his hair was a mess. "Ron, you look disgusting. What happened?" I asked. "Thanks, Harry. I just got up to get a drink and guess who I saw? HERMIONE. She was with that Viktor guy. I mean, how'd he even get in the school? Shouldn't he be at his own school? I mean, the tournament's over anyways. What the bloody hell was he doing here, with HER?" Ron blabbed on and on about what he saw. I tried to interrupt, but he ignored me and kept on talking. "Ron," I said once he finally stopped talking, "You have to get over Hermione. There are so many girls who are dying to be with you. Why not give them a chance?" I finished. "I'm not dating anyone for pity, Harry." Ron muttered. "They don't pity you!" I said. Ron glared at me and said, "I mean, Harry, I'm not dating someone just because I feel sorry for them or they feel sorry for me. I want to date someone who actually likes me for me. Unfortunately, no one does." "Come on, Ron. That's not true." I said. Ron just shook his head and buried it into his pillow. I sighed and laid back down into my bed, closing my eyes as I fell asleep once more.

The next time I woke up, the room was illuminated with bright gold and orange streaks, just dying to get through the partly closed curtains. I got up and opened them, allowing the light to fully enter the room. I rubbed my eyes and headed to the bathroom, getting ready for another day of magic classes. I could only hope today went better than last time.

**I think I'm going to do Draco's P.O.V. for the next chapter. It'll be nice to see things from his perspective. Maybe.**


	4. NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**I just wanted to thank whoever read this story, and I want to apologize for what I'm about to say next. I have decided to discontinue this story.**

**In truth, this was my first fanfiction ever, and I tried to make the characters fit their actual personality. It didn't work out well, and I eventually became disinterested. I realized that it's better to have some slightly OOC characters than very accurate characters with a suckish story. **

**I don't think many people read this story anyway, and I don't like it myself. **

**I don't have the heart to delete it, though. So I'll just leave it up here.**

**That's all! Bye **


End file.
